Scarab Swarm
} | name = Scarab Swarm | gameimage = ScarabSwarmIcon.png | cardimage = ScarabSwarm.png | hotkey = 4 | energy = 25 | description = Change to transform health into hardened scarab armor. Discharge to blast enemies with a scarab swarm; survivors have their health drained and bestowed on allies. | strength = 100 / 150 / 175 / 200 | duration = 6 / 10 / 12 / 15 | range = 20 / 22 / 25 / 30 | info = *Summoning innumerable scarabs at his call, Inaros converts his health into scarab armor, which permanently increases his base armor up to 100%. When the ability is charged by holding down the ability key (default ), Inaros loses 29 points of health for every 1% of converted additional bonus armor, for a total of 2,900 health lost to fully charge the armor. Inaros will continue to drain health for conversion until the charging is stopped by releasing the ability key, the armor reaches 100% value, or Inaros only has 2 points of health left. **The armor bonus is an additive bonus from Inaros' base armor value; fully charged Scarab Swarm will give Inaros 400 armor, while combining it with a maxed rank Steel Fiber will grant him 620 armor. *While scarab armor is active, Inaros can discharge a part of his armor by pressing the ability key again (default ) to launch a scarab attack that traps a target enemy up to 20 / 22 / 25 / 30 meters away, immobilizing them and dealing 100 / 150 / 175 / 200 damage per second for 6 / 10 / 12 / 15 seconds. Any damage per second dealt by the attack against an enemy will be given to allies within a 6 / 10 / 12 / 15 meter radius as health. All of the scarab attack's effects can spread to any enemies within a 5 meter radius of an affected target, including the immobilization and lifesteal effects. Casting this attack will remove a flat 25% from Inaros' currently active scarab armor value. **Damage per second and healing is affected by Power Strength. **Duration is affected by Power Duration. **Casting range and healing radius is affected by Power Range. *Scarab Swarm does not consume energy for charging the armor due to already consuming health as its initial casting cost. Discharging armor for attacks however will cost 25 energy per cast. **Discharge casting cost is affected by Power Efficiency. *The extra armor granted by Scarab Swarm can only be removed by casting a scarab attack, or by being dispelled. Scarab Swarm's armor bonus cannot be removed by enemy weapons fire or by dropping into a pit. | stance = | augment = | tips = *It is more energy efficient to cast a Scarab Swarm attack on a single enemy in the middle of a large, clustered group, and allowing the swarm spreading effect to infect all nearby enemies. This is particularly effective against Infested that naturally tend to clump together in groups. | max = | bugs = }} See also *Inaros Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Two-Handed Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Update 18 Category:Inaros